Kitten
by ENDoftheMUSIC
Summary: Ayase stumbles upon a kitten and Kanou doesn't seem to eager to keep it. Will Ayase be able to persuade the man to adopt the kitten? Or will it be thrown back out into the cold? --Multi-chaptered present. Note: Plot goes past that. **Contains a lemon!**
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_**A birthday present!~  
**__For Onige-a; who has helped me ever so much. ;-;_

_ILU~_

* * *

Ayase walked down the sidewalk, carrying a meduim-sized brown paper bag filled to the brim with groceries for tonight's dinner. 'I won't cook anything unless I can go get it!' Ayase had blurted out when Kanou called for the Kuba twins to go shopping for him. The large man glared at him, and Ayase went into a sad little pout as fear and regret dug into his stomach. That look must've won the brute over, because he sighed, then motioned to the door. 'If you aren't back in thirty minutes....' He left the rest for the little blonde to conjure up as he practically pranced out the door.

_It took ten minutes to get there,_ Ayase thought_, Five to find when I need--so thats fifteen. And then it'll take about thirteen minutes to get back. All together that's twenty-eight. Perfect._

The blonde walked briskly, the cold of winter letting his breath be seen. Light gray clouds hid the sun's warmth, and warned of an incoming shower. Looking up at the sky, he sped up his pace,noticing that the scent of rain water faint in the air.

"Mew," The sound made Ayase's muscles tighten instantly. The groceries shifted weight, causing them to tumble out of the bag as it ripped.

"A-ah...!" He dropped to his knees to attempt to gather the things on the busy sidewalk--but people were already tripping over the contents, or kicking them out of the way. When a tall shadow fell over him, Ayase scrambled to his feet and stumbled to an alley, his heart pounding. "Ehhhh.... Kanou's going to be so angry!" Already, his mind was going to all the methods of 'torture' Kanou used--all of which included shameful pleasure on Ayase's side. _What am I--?_

His thought pattern was interrupted as another mewl echoed feebly against the walls. Of course, the sick-sounding meow made something in the blonde wriggle with pity. He begun his search for the focal of the sound, hearing the repeated noise getting louder as he walked towards the trashcans. Blue eyes zeroed in on a cardboard box, with a single kitten in it. It was a white kitten, with a gray ear and tail. A dark brown heart-shaped spot between its shoulders caught Ayase's attention. As he reached out for the kitten, it focused vivid green eyes on him, folding its ears back and sinking away.

He made clicking sounds as he continued to reach for the kitten, "Come here, I promise I won't hurt you." He looked around, for the bag he had, only to frown when he saw the squished ingredients on the sidewalk. _Of course._

With a grunt, Ayase sat down in front of the box, trying to coax the fluffy kitten out of its corner. It only stared at him, its fur puffed around its neck.

"C'mere," Ayase whined, "It's about to rain." The sound made the kitten's ears prick forward with curiosity. It took a step forward, then another, before it was at the cardboard wall closest to the blonde. For a moment, Ayase just sat there, surprised, but then he smiled, picking the kitten up.

It blinked, its tail flicking as he held the kitten like a baby, his finger swatting at its tiny paw. _Its skinny_, Ayase noticed as he rocked it. It purred quietly, its eyes closed. Even with that poofy fur, it was apparent when holding it that it hadn't eaten in the longest time.

"Why did someone abandon you? You're so cute...." The kitten's eyes opened again, the narrow pupils shrinking.

"Ayase!" The voice boomed down the alleyway, causing Ayase to yelp and curled over the young cat protectively. "What are you doing!? I said thirty minutes! And then you don't answer when I call you!?"

The kitten yowled, struggling, but the blonde held on tightly, even as claws dug into his chest. "Y-you're scaring him!"

"'Him'?" Kanou, though still angry, let a tone of wonder slip into his voice. Ayase nodded, clinging to the cat as its chest heaved.

The man stormed over, grumbling something about lies and chains. "What's that rat?"

Ayase winced at the claws, then said, "It's not a rat! It's a kitten. And a cute one, at that."

Kanou reached around the blonde's thin arms, his scowl threatening punishment if Ayase resisted. He grabbed the kitten's scruff, lifting it up to eye it with criticism. "It's skinny," the kitten hissed at him, "Ill-mannered, probably mixed, and it was left abandoned--meaning _something _is wrong with it. Put it back." The brown-haired man held out the kitten, towards Ayase. The blonde only stood here, his arms trembling as he dug his fingers into his palms. He sniffled, tears runing down his face as he glared at Kanou. "What?"

"_I'm _skinny, _I_ was sold by family, _I'm _mixed. And, even though I don't mean to be, I can be...." He hiccuped a sob, "Ill-mannered."

Kanou was wide-eyed. So little words would throw the delicate blonde into a fit of tears. He sighed, looking at the kitten, then at Ayase. They were somewhat alike. Both carried that wounded animal air, as if they were afraid to be snapped in half if they lowered their defenses to be happy. Both had the purest hair/pelt color--both showed off expressive eyes.

The man grabbed Ayase's arms and placed the kitten in them, picking up the blonde and telling him to hold onto the kitten.

* * *

_This is multi-chaptered, by the way. :D_


	2. Chapter 2: The Negotiation

_Uwaah~_

_This is the second chapter!~ *states the obvious*_

_I think this turned out well. c: (So -_suggestive-_, this one was.)_

…  
_Ugh, it's hard to remember that Ayase calls the cat 'he', 'him', etc., when, in fact, the cat's gender is not mentioned. Kanou calls the cat; 'cat' or 'rat' or 'it' (when Ayase lets him or doesn't notice), and I (a.k.a, the narrator in the story) just calls it 'kitten' or 'cat' or 'it'. So, with Ayase being the only one addressing the feline with a gender…I get confused. Forgive any mistakes, please? ^^; I'll try to filter them all out~_

_By the way, the 'ohhohohoho' thing is transitional. Not random laughing. Even though it kinda is. xD_

_Oh! __**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Okane~_

* * *

Kanou held out the First-Aid kit, which Ayase took with a quiet 'thank you'.

"Hold onto the bed," Kanou instructed, sitting on the floor next to the bed.

The blonde, confused, glanced around, and then gasped as the bed was lifted. With his fingers clutching the edge of the mattress, Ayase tried to peek over, yowling echoing in the room as well as the sound of claws scraping against the flooring.

Kanou released his hold on the bed and hissed with the cat, "Damn—"

"He's a _cat_, Kanou-san." Ayase said, his voice bouncing as the bed hit the ground. "I know you know your animals."

"Damn _cat_," he sneered, over-emphasizing the word, "Bit me."

Ayase was examining his chest, to see that his skin was scratched, but not to the extent of bleeding. He passed the box back to Kanou, who glanced at Ayase—looking worried and displeased.

The kitten jumped onto the bed, its fur puffed out, before walking over to the blonde and curling up in his crossed legs. He stroked its back, before looking up at the brute.

"I swear that cat is making a pass at you." The male stated dully.

"K-Kanou! He's not…!" Ayase frowned at him, his jaw shutting to make a pout as the man arched an eyebrow.

"It's not what?"

"A person—where did he bite you?" Ayase quickly danced onto the past subject.

"My hand." Kanou held out his hand, to let Ayase see that he was unharmed. "It doesn't really have the power to hurt me. You, on the other hand…"

Ayase waved his hand, dismissing the scratches on his chest. When Kanou's eyes scanned over him, he felt his face warm. "S-stop looking at me," He whined, searching for the shirt that had once been on the bed.

It was nowhere to be found, much to Ayase's despair—oh, why couldn't he find things when he needed them?—but Kanou's approval. The man advanced, with a knee on the bed to hold himself up as he latched onto the blonde.

"Ayase," was all he said, his deep voice right next to Ayase's ear. The blonde felt an almost delightful shiver slide down his spine as the skin along his neck and ear tingled.

Ayase gasped as the man ran his lips over the base of his neck, smiling at the reaction.

"Mrrow!" The kitten yowled loudly as it launched itself out of Ayase's lap.

_~OHHOHOHOHOHO~_

"I'm sorry, Kanou-san," Ayase said, holding the kitten protectively.

"I can't believe that rat did that," Kanou growled, making Ayase wince at the rage he emitted.

"W-well, if you hadn't left…it…open for attack, then—"

"How was I supposed to know it was going to attack my crotch!?"

The seemingly indestructible man sat in a chair, an ice pack covering the wounded area. He was glaring at the cat with so much loathing that it looked as if he were trying to make its head explode right there.

Ayase spoke up, "B-but, you attacked me, and I guess he sensed it…"

"I didn't attack you. You liked it. Besides, I did nothing to provoke it."

The blonde gave up trying to fight the stubborn man, knowing that arguing would get them nowhere fast. Instead, he looked down at the kitten and blew at its ear. The feline closed its eyes and twitched its ears.

"That rat has no right to sit tucked in your arms, Ayase," Kanou finally decided, "Throw it back out into the streets. Maybe some car'll hit it."

Ayase's eyes widened as they focused on him. "Wh-what…? Kanou! That's not very nice! All it needs is some training…"

The brown-haired man smirked as his sentence faded. So much alike.

"...Ayase, you are too nice for your own good." The blonde looked up at him hopefully, hearing the chuckle in the beginning of his sentence. "Fine, train the thing. But, on one condition."

Ayase swallowed audibly, waiting. When he didn't continue, he whispered, "What is it?"

Kanou grinned that clever--and evil--smile. "You'll be trained to listen after that _cat_ learns."

The blonde blinked as it processed in his mind. What did he mean? When he saw the glint in the man's eye, his face flushed red.

"D-do you mean…?"

Kanou nodded, removing the ice pack. He tossed it into the air and caught it, watching Ayase gawk at him.

"B-but—"

"I'd say no 'buts', but…"

Ayase glanced over his shoulder, trying to see himself. Maybe he'd have bruises there? What if he was unable to walk? The blonde felt terror settling in his stomach. A meow made him look back at the kitten. Big eyes looked up at him.

"Uh…," Kanou hummed as he waited impatiently, "Uhm…" The kitten purred. "F-fine…" Ayase lowered his head, attempting to hide himself behind his hair as Kanou nodded at his victory.

* * *

_Ah ha ha… This is getting to be a weird present. xD;  
__Well, I say Kanou wouldn't be Kanou without a few sexual ideals._


	3. Chapter 3: The Twist

_Gah, sorry all the chapters are so short~  
__I hope quality makes up for the lack of quantity~ ^^; _

_~~~  
__...So many opportunities this could have taken to change into a lemon._

* * *

"...You know it'd be fun." At that, the blonde--who was sitting on the floor in a rather girlish way--twitched.

"Sh-shut up!" Ayase whined, dropping the cat's toy he held. It was like a fishing pole; only instead of bait at the end of the string was a batch of vividly colored feathers. The kitten instantly pounced upon them, taking the line in its mouth, and then rolling around, the fur at the base of its tail poofed out.

Kanou laughed darkly, "Why? Does it disgust you?"

"Of course it does! And Koko-kun doesn't need to hear it. I wouldn't mind not having to listen to it, either!" Ayase fumed, picking up the kitten--string and all--to cover its ears as he set it on his lap. The kitten blinked at Kanou, then hissed.

"Oh, so you've named it?" Kanou gave him a quizzical look.

"Yes, Koko. Not the chocolate stuff. But K-o-k-o, as in the romaji for heart; 'kokoro'." He held the kitten out, his anger dissipating as he explained the name choice proudly.

"It's because of that heart on its back, isn't it?" Kanou grunted.

"Well, of course." The blonde look at the man as if anyone would name the cat that, as if it was common sense.

"I don't think that's a very appropriate name; with the hostility it shows."

"But that's towards you."

Kanou awaited an explanation for that, but Ayase only resumed playing with the cat, making it lift its paws in a dance.

"As I was saying. Those feathers could easily--" He started, annoyed by how Ayase 'ignored' him. But the boy covered Koko's ears with his hand, and his own by bringing his shoulders up and his head down.

With both of their ears covered, he started singing, "_LALALALALALALALA._"

Kanou winced at the loud, unexpected sound, and then jumped to his feet. The startled blonde made a little hiccupped gasp and let the cat go. In a blaze of white, the fiery kitten darted over to Kanou to pounce on his leg. Both of the males fell still and silent.

"Ayase," Kanou said, his voice low. Ayase's mouth hung open, unable to say anything.

The kitten looked up at Kanou, who was focused on Ayase's not-so-action-filled reaction. It lifted a paw, as if it were going to race up Kanou's leg to slash at his face. Instead, it jumped down and swatted at his shoe.

"Koko-kun...?" Ayase watched the cat playfully romped around in front of the man, throwing itself onto its back to gnaw at the man's shoes.

The blonde crawled on his hands and knees to fetch Koko; forcing himself to not look up the whole time he was trying to catch the dodging cat.

The blonde grabbed onto its scruff, and felt a hopeful smile appearing on his face.

"Ayase." Ayase reeled at his name, scrambling back so he wasn't so uncomfortably close to Kanou. "You need to be more like this cat."

Looking down at his hands, he noticed that the cat had escaped, and was rubbing its head against the man's leg, purring loudly. Ayase's jaw dropped in shock--since when did the cat like the brute?

"I-I would never...!" He started, still stunned by the fact that the cat had such a sudden change of heart.

_~OHHOHOHOHOHO~_

Ayase was sitting on the couch, flipping through a book about cats as Kanou sat next to him, tossing glances over as he scratched the cat behind its ears.

"You think we're gonna be able to tame this cat?"

Ayase stared down wide-eyed at the book. "Uhm...maybe never?" He hadn't really been reading. Just skimming over the black, printed words, and then turning the page to look at the pictures as well.

"Why not?"

Ayase went with some basic knowledge, "Koko-kun is a cat. They're very independent--not like dogs, who're ready to leap into fire to save their masters."

Kanou huffed, "So, I'm not going to get to train you?"

"Not in that sense, no. So we have to get rid of Koko...?" Ayase lowered his head, then yelped as them man ruffled his hair roughly.

"We'll keep the damn cat."

Ayase looked up at Kanou, eyes sparkling. "R-really?"

He nodded, petting the cat again.

"Th-thank you...!" The blonde dropped the book and turned to the man, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging tightly.

"Don't act so happy about it. I'll get jealous; and then the cat's gone--"

"Meeeeeooooow." A whined sound from behind the couch made both of them look down. They managed to clunk heads together in the process.

"Oww...." Ayase recoiled to quickly and landed on the floor, holding his head. "Why is your head to hard...?"

The man seemed unfazed by the encounter, and saw looking over the edge of the couch, one hand holding Koko by the scruff.

"Why are there two cats?"

"Kanou-san; there's more than one cat out there. They breed and stuff." Ayase replied, on autopilot. He stood, his head still throbbing, and wobbled over to the edge of the couch.

A white cat--identical to Koko--pranced out from behind the piece of furniture, walking up to Ayase to stand at his feet. Both cats locked green eyes, then hissed at each other. The one in Kanou's lap hissed and pressed against the man's stomach, looking fearful as its fur slowly raised. The one that stood in front of the blonde had narrowed eyes, its back arched and fur puffed, ears flat against its skull. Both bared fangs.

"Kanou--why are there two Kokos!?"

* * *

_Woah; a twist. That's new... And...a cliffhanger. That's so unlike me. *heavy sarcasm* -w-'_


	4. Chapter 4: The Bell

_I hope questions are answered in this. =3_

_I think there's gonna be a new piece of information in each chapter, with the way this is going._

_Yes, that means something happens. Well…like…three things happen. ^^;_

* * *

Ayase had picked up the vicious Koko, trying to calm it down. Amazingly, the feline's hissing quieted into purring as it snuggled against the boy.

"Ayase, care to explain yourself?" Kanou asked, holding the cat that sat in his lap. The white animal looked petrified.

"I swear I didn't bring this one in…!" Ayase pleaded with wide eyes. "He must've followed us! When you were carrying me away, this one must've seen how happy Koko looked and thought it'd be best to follow!"

"You seem to have that thought out."

"Ah…uhm…" Ayase smiled nervously, "I was hoping something like this would happen, actually…"

The lights flickered. Off, then on. The Koko in Ayase's hands jumped down, meowing in surprise. The blonde stood frozen as the cat dashed into their bedroom, probably going to duck under the bed for safety. The Koko that Kanou held attempted to get away, but was unable to squirm out of the man's grip.

A creaking sound filled the silence that had had settled uncomfortably down.

Ayase felt the world swirl at the sound, darkness grabbing onto the edges of his vision.

Another creaking sound was almost drowned out by the sound of Ayase's own heart pounding loudly.

"Dammit…" The low voice rung out.

"Kuba?" Kanou was standing, the cat nowhere in sight.

"Ah…yes, sir?" The man walked in, doing quite a good job at keeping a blank expression on his face.

"Don't play stupid. What're you doing here?"

"…" A hint of emotion appeared on his face. At Kanou's glare, he sighed, telling Ayase it was Misao. "My cat ran in here."

"Wh-what?" Ayase blinked, now looking around for both of the Kokos.

"I was looking for you—remember then?—when I found this almost-all-white cat with a heart on its back. I was coming by to inform you both about a 'little party' the Okama, I mean…Someya-san is throwing. But the cat—its name is Herring—jumped out of the car and dashed in through an open window…"

"Why would you name your cat after a fish?" Ayase asked.

"I was naming him after a bird, actually." Misao smiled slightly.

Kanou flopped down in his seat on the couch, cross his legs and letting his arms prop themselves up on the back of the couch. "Get your cat and get out, Kuba. We aren't going to that party."

Ayase watched as the man nodded and bowed, "Yes, sir. But…where is Herring?"

The man sprawled on the couch spoke up with an annoyed grunt, "That might be a problem."

Misao stayed silent, tilting his head slightly, before reaching into his pocket. Kanou and Ayase exchanged looks, their eyes focusing on the Kuba again as something rung.

There was the sound of paws hitting the flooring as two cats ran out of their hiding places located in who-knows-where. They went straight to the man that was lightly shaking a black bell on a bright red ribbon.

Ayase's eyes locked in on the shadow-colored bell and glazed over at the sound.

"Is that…some sort of bell made especially for cats?" Kanou asked, his muscles tensing as a thud sounded in a nearby window, followed by a bird's hushed but frustrated screech.

"Well, it's made for all sorts of animals. Cats, birds, hamsters…Small ones only, though." Misao replied formally, rubbing his forehead as another—possibly the same—bird crashed into the window, to then fly away after being denied by the invisible shield.

Ayase, staring open-mouthed at the heavenly object Misao held, made single sound. A high-pitched 'nyah' that drew out as he threw himself at the man.

"Ayase!" An irritated Kanou jumped to his feet as the blonde reached for the bell.

Misao instinctively held it higher, attempting to ignore the cats that were now rubbing against his legs. The boy hopped enthusiastically, only succeeding in rubbing against him. The Kuba felt Kanou's anger as the man fumed, fists clenched, and attempted to step back, only to trip over one of the Kokos.

"Oof!" He grunted as he hit the ground, Ayase loyally landing on top of him, wriggling towards the bell again.

"Kuba…" Kanou was towering over the pair, cracking his knuckles as the blonde, seemingly oblivious to the danger lurking behind him, continued his adorable endeavor.

"I-I'm not making him do this, I swear!" Misao yelled in his defense.

"What?" Ayase blinked, noticing his arm was outstretched. Everyone froze. "Wh-what's…?"

The blonde held his breath as he grew aware of a body beneath him, and the death over his shoulder. He looked down, to see Misao with a struggled blank expression plastered on his face.

"All over Kuba, are you?" Kanou's voice made a shiver run through the young blonde, who rolled off the man and scrambled to his feet.

"I—no…! Wh-…How…Why was…?" Ayase, blushing, tried to say something that would make sense. "Uh—what happened…?"

"You pounced on Kuba and proceeded to feel him up while reaching for that bell. Probably going to—"

"Sir!" Misao knew what the male was going to say, and jumped in before hand—not soon enough, though. His mind jumped on the subject, then ran off like a train.

"I…did…th-that?" Ayase looked at his hands, and then patted himself down, wondering why he hadn't been killed by the jealous brute that looked ready to kill them both off.

"Would I lie?" Ayase had to admit, you had to treat the man's possessions as your own kind of deadly poison—but even the fact that an encounter with the man was possibly fatal didn't change the fact that he wasn't one to spill false truths.

"Kuba? Do you want explain?" Kanou gave up on the bewildered-looking Ayase and turned on the Kuba twin.

Misao searched for something, his mind clicking when he thought back to the time when Someya had given Kanou a book (the Okama had laughed and told the twins about it; as if in victory). "W-well…Ayase's kinda of like those small animals…So I guess he reacted like one would. The sound's supposed to work with the creature's personality, so…"

Kanou frowned, but the explanation was quite accurate. Couldn't argue with that logic…

"I-I am not…!" Ayase gasped in his own defense.

Two cats meowed in unison, pouncing on Misao's hand to grab the bell and ring it with a mischievous look in their eyes.

Two pairs of eyes—both anxious moved to the blonde.

The blonde licked his lips, smiling.

* * *

_Yup. Kinda makes me wish I had a bell like that._

_It may not seem to have the precious plot; but trust me. It does._

_Bweh...Sorry if this isn't that awesome—I tried my best. My mind just kind of…_

_DIED. So just let me know and I'll re-write this when my head works again. ^^;_


	5. Chapter 5: The Farwell

_Warning: Tail-grabbing._

_I kid you not._

_*is an idiot*_

* * *

Ayase pounced at the cats, who hissed and recoiled, dropping the bell. The blonde dove to the ground, a wide smile on his face—until the cat ran back, grabbed the ribbon, then hopped away.

A sound escaped Ayase's lips, a little yell of anger. The cats folded their ears back and puffed out their fur in reply.

"Kuba, get the bell." Kanou ordered.

Misao nodded, and charged at the little puffballs. The two cats tensed up and hissed at the man. He froze, watching the cats as they both glanced in opposite directions. They were going to make a run for it.

_Left!_ Misao swooped down at the feline to his left. The nimble kitten sensed the hand coming for it, and swerved to the right, dancing out of danger. He cursed through his teeth and reacted as soon as an idea popped into his head.

His fingers wrapped around the cat's tail, refusing to release even as the little devil yowled and jerked its whole body into a curve to bite at the man's hand.

The bell rolled to Kanou's feet—who happened to be holding the now standing Ayase against him—to ring as it tapped his shoe. The blonde sighed at the sound, relaxing for a moment, before attempting to wiggle out of the grip. Kanou grunted in surprise as the boy started to crawl out of his arms—by forcing himself up.

"Ayase! Enough!" Kanou yelled as his captive folded over his arms. The boy stopped, though, as soon as the man's shout did.

"Kanou?" The feeble voice came out shaken. "Wh-why're you…?"

Misao looked over at them, letting go of the cat to swipe the bell off the ground and tuck it back in his pocket. One cat pounced onto his shoulder from the edge of the couch, purring and snuggling against his ear, whilst the other stared up at him, its tail puffed out as glared.

Ayase tapped Kanou's arms—that were wrapped around his thighs rather tightly. "C-can you put me down? I don't know what's going on, but I want to know…and it'd be better if I wasn't held in such a position..."

Kanou lifted an eyebrow. "Hm?" Ayase instantly regretted his words. "Are you trying to say we caused this? With that tone, it sure sounded like you were about to scold some children."

Misao averted his eyes from the pair as Kanou rubbed his nose against Ayase's rear, earning a yelp from the blonde.

"Wh-what're you—!?" The blonde struggled, seeing Misao shift his weight uncomfortably.

"Kuba, fetch your brother." Misao nodded at the command and hurried out with his eyes on the floor, followed by the angry-looking cat and the one strewn out across his shoulders.

The blonde looked over his shoulder, at the man who held him without fail. "Kanou-san. Could you please put me down?"

The brute stared back at him, his face quite comfortable where it was. "…Fine."

As Kanou set the boy on the couch carefully, Ayase couldn't help but be slightly surprised when the man didn't make a move. When the blonde was out of his arms, he turned and crossed his arms, staring at the door.

"Sir?" Homare asked as he walked in and bowed, followed by his catman twin.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"I was in the car."

Kanou rubbed his forehead, thinking. "Anyway, come here," he motioned to the kitchen, walking in before them.

Ayase outstretched his arms, his Koko—it was apparent now, the sweeter of the two cats was Ayase's, and the hot-tempered one was Herring—pouncing down from Misao's shoulders, to walk over.

"Koko-chan~" He said quietly, holding the cat up and out, watching it blink slowly. Its neck disappeared as its shoulders were pushed up, the natural extra skin around its neck accumulating. "Is Herring-chan a bad influence?"

The Kuba twins walked back into the room—it was quick, yes, but they were loyal enough to take a job without voicing their dislike (assuming they didn't like the job). Kanou paced around the kitchen for a moment, before joining them.

The blonde looked at Misao and Homare for assurance. Misao was looking up at the ceiling and Homare kept an emotionless mask on.

Kanou cleared his throat, and then pointed at Koko, "Ayase, that cat. We're getting rid of it. It's an inconvenience." Ayase started to say something in Koko's defense, only to be silenced by the man, "You won't be able to take care of it, and I won't, either. It might get food and a home, but it won't be socialized correctly."

"But—" Surely Ayase could make time. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

He continued talking, "And I realize how much you like the cat. So I figure you would be content as long as it had a good, loving home, right?"

Ayase looked uncertain.

"Right?"

The blonde nodded half-heartedly, lowering his gaze.

"So, they," He pointed a thumb Kuba twins as his other hand went into his pocket, "Are going to take the cats. If you want to see them, they can just bring them over—if we have time. _Maybe_ you could cat-sit on free days."

Misao glanced at his brother; they didn't have any more time than Kanou did, and that's when they weren't being ordered around… But, his twin was already being given Koko by the heart-broken blonde.

Taking a step back, Ayase glanced around, feeling somewhat depressed. His eyes found cat toys scattered over the floor—had he really bought that much?—and an unused cat bed (Koko has snuggled up between the two, denying Kanou of any Ayase-time.)

They took a moment to gather up the objects of cat fun and give them to Misao—Herring attacked at random times, even jumping on Kanou's back at one point.

When everything was in the Kuba twin's hands, silence fell. The four of them stood at the door, Ayase and Kanou across from Misao and Homare. The little blonde was tearing up as Koko blinked and flicked its ear sleepily. Long day of trouble-making must've worn out the two cats—and Ayase wasn't that full of energy either.

Ayase waved good-bye when Misao and Homare turned, a feeling unease settling as the quite did. He wanted to say his farewells, but his throat was tight with suppressed tears. When the two other man had closed the door behind them and drove away, Ayase let his tears run.

"Koko's gone." The blonde hiccupped.

"Yup," Kanou said, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall.

The boy sniffled, wiping away his tears. "I've already gotten so attached to him."

"That's who you are, Ayase." The man said, taking his hands out of his pockets to ruffle the blonde hair until it was in a golden disarray. He then leaned in to give the younger of the two a light kiss. "Cheer up."

With that, the brute walked into the bedroom, flopping down loudly on the bed with a groan.

Ayase touched his lips, astounded by the gentleness. _Could it be that Kanou's softening up? Showing more emotion? Less lust?_

"Ayase, come here." There was that voice he used whenever he thought—no, _knew_ he was gonna get some 'action'.

That tone told Ayase otherwise.

~End~

* * *

_I-it's already over!?  
D: I didn't even know it'd end!_

_I was gonna use that bell for something, but I ended up panicking and not using it. ;-; Maybe I'll make a sequel and put the idea in there?_


	6. Chapter 6: Lemon Sequel

_So, the lemony***** one-chapter sequel~ (Did ya think it was gonna happen?)_

__

**--Rating: M--**…for lemon. ('Cause you can't spell lemon without the 'm'. Or it'd just be…Leon. 0_0') It also has some foul language, both in the description and what the characters(well...Kanou) are[/is] saying. Just to forewarn ya! ;3  
And it's Okane Ga Nai; so of course its yaoi. ^^

_……Tell me what you think, please! I shall fix it if this isn't adequate~  
(One thing: There's a word I refuse to type. **REFUSE. **So you won't see it. At all.)_

_*****First time writing a lemon, so…_

* * *

*-Time Skip-*

Ayase was elbow-deep in soapy water, wiping his bangs away from his forehead with his shoulder. Today had been the day that the Kuba twins had visited, bringing along Herring and Koko. Ayase had invited them to stay for dinner, and after a short 'aww'-inducing pout from the blonde, Kanou had given in. The twins ate, thanked for the food, then gathered the cats and left—feeling the annoyed vibe coming from their boss.

"Kanou-san? Could you bring me the rest of the plates?" Ayase called, stopping his scrubbing to listen to the man grunt in reply.

"Stop cleaning," Kanou commanded, placing the dishes on the counter next to the sink. "You'll drop a dish."

"I'm not that awkward," Ayase complained, grabbing a plate and dipping it in the bubbles, trying to find the water again.

"I'm not saying you are." He said, leaning against the counter-top. "It's just that I know what you'll do."

Ayase continued to stare into the bubbles, determined to prove the brute wrong. But when he started to pull the cleaned plate out of the water, a little ring was heard. High-pitched and innocent sounding.

The plate slipped from the blonde's fingers as his eyes suddenly looking wistful. It hit the water with a slap, causing the liquid to gush up around it and throwing bubbles everywhere. With a happy sigh, Ayase let himself be swept away. The emotion that tagged along was the purest of bliss, raining down on him like crystal water, soaking over the pain of the world.

Kanou smirked, watching as a jolt of life came back into the boy's eyes. Ayase turned his head, a content little grin on his face, before pouncing rather roughly on the man, reaching for the bell that was held out of range. The man wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, holding him against his body before throwing the bell across the room.

"That'd only get in the way, now." Kanou explained gruffly, even though he knew the blonde comprehended nothing.

Ayase had twisted in the grip to gape at the bell as it rung and collided with a wall, hitting the ground with yet another ring. He squirmed, his tongue licking his lips in concentration. Kanou only continued holding him back, grunting as quite the welcoming ass rubbed against his rapidly hardening erection. With a hiss, the man grabbed the boy's chin, his tongue running over the side of his neck.

Ayase gasped sharply as the other hand found its way inside his pants and...panties? Kanou was taken off guard when he felt the silky fabric on the back of his hand. Hmm, maybe he'd have to thank that pervert who made them…maybe not.

"K-Kanou…san…?" The panted sentenced told him that Ayase was back to normal. _So sexual interactions work as well? _Kanou thought to himself with a chuckle, lightly dragging his teeth over the path his tongue had moistened. Ayase felt a shudder run through him, and moaned, his back arching as the hand that held him started to massage the flesh.

Kanou gritted his teeth as the boy ground his rump against him, yet again. Something told him it was on purpose, knowing that pleasure quickly made the boy…unusual. But a turn-on nonetheless. The hand that wasn't working at Ayase's small member moved down, brushing over the blonde's milky-colored chest…sliding over his stomach…diving into the space with his other hand. Its mission was accomplished when he nudged at Ayase's thigh, causing his legs to spread further—allowing more access, but not far enough as to keep the boy standing (well, braced against Kanou). The blonde tossed his head to the side, his own hands squeezing at Kanou's wrists. Kanou got the message behind that and tightened his grip lightly, then released, and repeated. The boy trembled, a quiet whimper escaping through his parted lips.

The man looked around, most likely for lube to help loosen up the blonde (among other obvious things), only to find that none was to be found. Ayase writhed against the man, whining his impatience. Kanou pulled his hands out of the silk encasing, and lifted up Ayase princess-style, watching the boy quickly cover up. Kanou's legs had started to carry them to the bedroom—holding the conveniently placed lubricant—only to nearly give out when eyes landed on that angelic face.

Big blue eyes glistened with yearning, an evenly pink blush set over his cheeks, spreading down the edges of his face to glide down his neck. His lips were impiously plump from lust, reddened from both his tongue and teeth constantly kneading. The light gold hair was stuck to the sides of his face, curling nicely to showcase those mentioned sapphire orbs and stand out against the flushed skin. Ayase was biting at the joint of his finger, trying to push away the desire that was creating turmoil in his head.

Kanou barely made it to the bed, throwing the blonde at the plush blanket-covered mattress. Immediately, he fetched the lube from the bedside table, and focusing back on the panting form curled on the bed. The poor innocent blonde was looking at his hands, his legs twitching ever so slightly at the urge to reach his orgasm. The look in his eyes said he was too ashamed to even touch himself there, and a little pang of pity rang through the clouds of hunger in Kanou's head. The man pushed Ayase onto his back, but the blonde's legs moved to block the view he had been longing to see. Kanou just tossed the lubricant to the side and ripped off the pants—and undergarment—that was in the way, earning a surprised yelp followed by a moan.

The man growled at the sound, grabbing the lube and squirting some onto his fingers. Ayase looked up at him with wide eyes, fearfully awaiting the next move.

"Relax," he said, inserting one finger into the yielding body beneath him. The blonde gasped at the cold temperature, his back arching up as his hands clutched at the comforter that had been soiled by their love and washed many times before. A second finger followed, searching for the spot that made Ayase cry out loudly with pleasure. Having not found that spot just yet, Kanou settled on pressing his other set of fingers in a rhythmic motions on Ayase's hip. The blonde found his muscles relaxing at the light touch on his side, his back lowering and his shallow breathing smoothing out. He moaned as the final finger was pushed inside of him, squeezing his eyes closed at the little sparks of pleasure dancing around his insides. Kanou's fingers found what they were looking for, causing a high-pitched, but sexy, yell to erupt from the boy as a bolt of blinding lightning caused pleasing turmoil.

"G-gonna…c-ah!" Ayase's body twisted as Kanou held back the blonde's bliss with his thumb, a little glint in his eye. Of course, watching the blonde come was heavenly on its own, but at the same time coming in unison was above 'on par'.

His fingers continued to work, focusing on pulling out the begging whines and thrilled moans from the heaving chest. The blonde pushed against the appendages, his mouth opening in a silent plea for more. At that, Kanou figured he was ready--he most certainly was. Pulled away, his mind registered the tight bulge in his pants. He unzipped the restricting fabric with his free hand and grunted as he was freed, listening to Ayase's heated gasp as he slickened his member with the lubricant. The man lifted the blonde's legs, leaning over him to run his tongue over the sensitive nubs on his chest before slowly pushing himself in.

Ayase groaned at the prolonged invasion, his nails digging into the skin that covered Kanou's shoulder blades. The brute let out a long sigh of contentment when his whole shaft was covered by the delicious walls of Ayase.

"Move…!" The blonde huffed, not knowing if he meant Kanou's length that twitched inside him, or Kanou's hand that blocked his shameless emancipation. He was too busy trying to ignore his stomach that was tightening painfully as his own under-sized cock throbbed, begging for release… Maybe he did mean that damned hand.

Kanou moved, thrusting into that same area his fingers had located, loosening his grip on the member in his hand as the blonde cried out. Almost instantly, the blonde came, gasping in ecstasy before Kanou rubbed their lips together. The man's face scrunched up as the walls closed around him, his own orgasm making his vision fade out and his muscles lock.

When both of them regained their senses, Kanou spoke.

"I swear…Best ass ever." Ayase's face burned at the comment. Well, for that and the fact that the man had recoiled and marveled at the blonde's body with lustful eyes. "Your turn."

"F-for what...?" Ayase grabbed at the blankets and rolled up in them, hiding.

"To make a compliment." Blue eyes widened behind the fabric. Surely he didn't mean—"About the sex." Oh god, he did.

"Uh-uhm…," He started, biting on the inside of his cheek. He couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"I'll get that bell again." For some reason, that made Ayase bolt up-right, wincing at his sudden movement. The blankets were thrown off him, as he blinked at the man who shrugged. "Okay then."

The brute turned and headed out, only stopping when Ayase made a disgruntled sound. "Ah—don't!" His mind told him that meant more contact; and he was tired. "I-its was…very…good?"

A corner of Kanou's mouth tilted up as a look of contemplation settled on his features. "Hmm…why?"

The blonde look at him with his jaws open. He knew exactly what the man wanted to hear. Praise. Ayase searched his mind for something. He didn't want that bell in that man's hands…and trying to wrestle it away wasn't an option. He was in a pickle. "Uhm—y-your…c-cock…," Ayase bit his tongue while talking, flinching as the man laughed.

The blonde ducked his head as shame washed over him. He couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. Mortified, he glanced around, hearing footstep. Ayase couldn't help but hope his actions hadn't given the man another hard-on. He also hoped that said hard-on didn't make Kanou fetch that bell.

"Ayase," The voice made the blonde look up. There was Kanou, walking so boldly back to the room, with something in his hand. Oh no, not a _toy_. His fingers uncurled—Ayase swallowed his ignominy at what covered the hand—to see the bell.

Mouth slightly hanging open, blue eyes look up at the man, who just smiled slightly. It wasn't the usual sly smile, though. Kanou took Ayase's delicate hand in his and managed to place the bell in the snowy palm without making it ring.

"Keep it." He said.

Ayase smiled back at him, shyly. "…Thank you?"

* * *

**_Note: _**_I don't know why, but, in the beginning of the story, Ayase washes the dishes by hand. I guess he's doing that because he knows something's gonna happen? ;3  
Maybe the dishwasher's broken. -shrugs-  
**It was kind of rushed, sorry.** (I hold respect to all those who can write lemons. ;-; )_

_  
…I think Ayase has the best panties. x9 (Most convenient, too.) I wonder…if they have more than one of the Ayase Cosplay things…would it be all like, 'PANTIES INCLUDED! Taking Cosplay to the next level!' ? If I saw that, I think I'd die laughing. Or be all like, "I KNEW IT!"_


End file.
